


Peony And Amaryllis

by Professor_Anxietree



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae & Fairies, Fae Deals, Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Gen, Magic, Magic has rules, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Sportacus, Robbie Rotten Cares, Robbie Rotten is a Grump, Worried Sportacus, and taste magic, but it's okay because i love them, elves can scent the air like snakes, fairy rings, i don't know why, the kids cause problems not on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professor_Anxietree/pseuds/Professor_Anxietree
Summary: The kids find a Fairy Ring. It goes better than Sportacus thought it would.
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten & Stingy, Robbie Rotten & Trixie, Stephanie Meanswell & Sportacus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Peony And Amaryllis

**Author's Note:**

> I fell in love with LazyTown on accident. Robbie being fae is an amazing headcanon. Robbie, Sportacus, and the kids all getting along is beautiful. Put those three things together and here we are.
> 
> According to a few sites, peony means peace and amaryllis means pride. It seemed fitting for Robbie.

_Someone was stomping around his Fairy Ring._

Robbie’s eyes snapped open from where he had been dozing at his work table, loose screws and wires scattered around in chaotic, partially organized piles. Sounds echoed around his Lair, but instead of the now familiar (though still deeply _annoying_ ) ruckus of heavy footfalls and yelling children as Sportabother led them in some game, this sound was different, softer. More… distant. It hadn’t traveled through his surveillance systems or even just the plain old earth, but rather resounded around in his mind as a near physical _force._

This was chatter, footsteps, and the shattering of wards as they were ignored like abandoned spider webs, something to simply brush off and away. The warning buzz of magic as someone wandered close to _his Ring._

Robbie sat for a moment, simply _stunned_ , before a low growl bubbled up from his throat. He stood quickly, snapping his fingers. In a swirl of purple mist and a congealing of shadows, Robbie disappeared from his Lair, and sped towards his Fairy Ring.

Sportacus picked his way through the undergrowth, feeling oddly at peace. He felt no need to rush his search- partly because he was sure that the children would enjoy hide and seek much more if he didn’t find them immediately, but partly because of the calming weight of the forest. It had rained earlier, and though the sun had returned in full force, there was still the scent of wet stone and bark in the air, and silence save for a few stray birdsongs.

He hummed, tilting his head at a small footprint set into the damp earth. It had been a few minutes now since the kids had run to hide, probably time to end the game, but he found himself hesitant to follow the trail the children had left.

“They aren’t in trouble,” he murmured. “It would not hurt to wait.”

He turned, stepping towards where he knew a pond lay amongst tangled tree roots. It was for the best. Sportacus had never explored the area the kids had entered, and staying within familiar territory was important. It wouldn’t do to get lost, after all, and-

Sportacus froze, his moustache twitching as his shoulders tensed. That- That didn’t make _sense._ Something ill-advised for him was _hazardous_ for the children, and just because they weren’t in trouble _now_ doesn’t mean they wouldn't be later. How could he even think to-

Ice trailed down his back. He sprung back, flipping into a handspring and landing in a crouch beside the footprint. A cluster of mushrooms grew from a thick patch of moss beside it, and looking further, he could see the same mushrooms growing a few feet away to either side. The air was tinged with magic, subtle but strong. A ward, a suggestion charm, meant to… _what?_ Keep people away?

If that was the case, why would the kids be able to get past it so easily?

Sportacus drew in a sharp breath, an out of place, _sweet_ scent coating his tongue now that he knew to check for magic. The air was filled with it, an oddly familiar magical signature lingering like perfume. His heart missed a beat, freezing with the shock of his realization. The kids. They were _within the ward,_ and though his crystal didn’t seem to consider it a threat, _he did-_ at _least_ until he knew what or who had set the wards in the first place.

Not wasting any more time, Sportacus sped through the trees. He jumped and flipped over stones, ducked and rolled beneath branches, and kept an eye out for signs of the children's passing. Footprints, broken branches, crushed flowers, and with every step further into this portion of the forest the quieter it became, the more still the plants were, the more magic Sportacus could feel crawling over his skin.

It didn’t feel _malicious_ , which was a good sign, but it was _cautious,_ which could sometimes be _worse_. A being of caution could snap, and when they did, it tended to be worse than even some of the more malevolent or hostile Huldufólk were in their tricks and games. He did his best to present a peaceful, unthreatening front to the lingering magic as it seemed to be _judging_ his passing- a guardian ward, perhaps, or a scrying spell or spy network, all of which were best treated with respect and caution. The sense of peace Sportacus had felt earlier had all but fled once he realized that the warding was tampering with his mind, but as he ran into what seemed to be a Claimed Territory it _warped,_ replacing peace with _dread_.

The air was heavy, oppressive. The magic was allowing him entry, wasn’t lashing out (though whether that was because it _couldn’t_ or because it hadn’t deemed it necessary was up for debate), but it was making it _clear_ with every step it granted him that he did _not_ belong here. In fact, had it not been for the children, Sportacus would have left as soon as it became clear that this area was Claimed. He’d have found a way to speak to whoever or whatever it was that lingered in these woods, seeing as they were right next to Lazytown, but his preferred method for such a thing would _not_ have been to barge in and intrude in their space.

He opened his mouth, scenting the air, allowing the taste of magic to wash over him. Sweet, like sugar, but there was a bitterness beneath that, the overpowering sourness of oil and grease. It was so _familiar_ , but he couldn’t place it.

His crystal hummed, something almost like anxiety filling the bond between it and Sportacus. At first, he thought it was responding to the foreign magic around them, until the hazy image of Ziggy filtered into Sportacus’s mind. It wasn’t a clear warning of danger, no, but it was enough to send adrenaline shooting through his veins. He slid under a tangle of branches, thanking the past rainfall for making the earth slick enough as to not hinder his passage.

Finally, after what felt like _hours_ , he saw a flash of color.

He slowed, his eyes widening as he took in what he was seeing. Thick, soft moss covered the ground, a dark green color with small white flowers dotting it. A ring of willow trees - the only willow trees he recalled seeing anywhere _near_ Lazytown - grew tall and proud, vine like branches hanging down and nearly obscuring everything within. Flashes of pink and yellow and red moved between the willows, five small forms that filled him with so much relief to see that he nearly collapsed. Though, that could also be because of the oppressive, nearly _suffocating_ increase of power around the trees.

He was just about to take another step forward, to call out to the children, when their voices drifted through the air.

“I’m telling you, I don’t think we should be here!” Stephanie was saying.

“But this is _my_ forest-”

“It’s _everyone's_ forest,” Trixie corrected, cutting off Stingy’s complaint. “Besides, we found this place together! But Pinkie, I don’t get what the problem is.”

Sportacus sighed, shaking his head and walking towards the willow trees. He heard the telltale tapping of Pixel's wrist-computer. “I dunno… I think Stephanie is right… Hasn’t everyone else been feeling weird?”

“You’re all _always_ weird,” Trixie retorted. Someone, he assumed it was Stephanie, stomped, huffing in annoyance.

“Well, we should get Sportacus at least!” she said. There was a gasp.

“ _What?_ ” Stingy demanded, voice shrill. “The game is to stay _away_ from him! I’m not gonna lose _my_ game!”

“Have you ever seen flowers like this?” Ziggy suddenly asked, voice muffled by what could only be a lollipop. Silence met his question, or perhaps Sportacus simply didn’t hear their answers, because suddenly his ears were filled with ringing. _Flowers…_

He burst through the willow branches, barely daring to breathe, a cry building in his throat. Startled gasps met his arrival, along with a disappointed groan from Stingy, but he paid them no mind.

A ring of flowers sat in the center of the clearing, two different types mingled together; peonies, he was willing to guess, but he didn't recognize the other. Ziggy had a hand wrapped around the fragile stem of one of the beautiful, _dangerous_ plants, and Sportacus's crystal _had_ to be broken, because though it was thrumming with a near tangible anxiety, it wasn't blaring out the warning that he felt that this deserved.

"Ziggy," Sportacus said, keeping his voice even and calm. "I need you to let go of the flower, okay?"

Ziggy's face scrunched up in confusion, but he drew his hand back from the plants. "But they're so pretty!" he pouted.

"I know," Sportacus said, "but this place is dangerous, it-”

“ _How?_ ” Trixie asked. “It’s just plants- we run around the woods all the time!”

"Are they poisonous?" Stephanie wondered, worry flooding her features. Pixel shook his head, eyes on his computer.

"They shouldn't be, no."

Sportacus swallowed, indecision clogging up his throat. He should tell the truth- he _knew_ he should tell the truth. But revealing the true nature of this place would open their minds, leave them wondering how he knew, what else he knew, if he himself wasn’t human. But if he lied, not only could they find out and be _hurt_ by his dishonesty, perhaps even stop trusting him completely, but even if they believed him they could reason it away. He had to make sure they _understood_ the danger here.

“This place,” he began, looking each of the children in the eyes to make sure they were listening, “is a Fairy Ring.”

Silence met his words, before Trixie _laughed._ “Fairies? Fairies aren’t _real._ We all know that.”

“That’s true,” Pixel nodded. “Magic doesn’t exist.”

As if in direct opposition to the words, the stifling weight of the Fae warding suddenly crashed into Sportacus, nearly sending him off balance. His head spun, and his mouth went dry.

“Kids,” Sportacus said, “magic is real. Fae, and Fae Circles, are very dangerous. We really should get away from it.”

“But, why?” Stephanie asked, tilting her head. “Aren’t fairies good?”

“Of course they are!” Stingy sniffed. “They trade teeth for gold coins- _I_ have _three,_ by the way. _My_ tooth fairy is always right on time with payments.”

“Ooh!” Ziggy exclaimed, bouncing excitedly on his heels. “My mom said the Tooth Fairy would give me candy! If I step in the ring, will it let me have some _now?_ ”

“No!” Sportacus snapped, wincing as the children all jumped back, eyes wide. He took a breath to calm himself. “No, that is not quite right. Fairies and Fae are related, but the Fae are dangerous. To enter their Ring is to give yourself to the Fae. If you are lucky, they will trade. But their Deals are almost always traps, and they might be cruel or play tricks. You _never_ tell the Fae your name, for they can use it to harm you, and _always_ avoid their Circles.”

The children stared at him, faces pale. Ziggy’s lip wobbled. “Am- are the Fairies gonna- gonna h-hurt me ‘cause I touched the flo-owers?”

Sportacus knelt, placing a gentle hand on the child's shoulder. “No, Ziggy. I believe you will be fine.” he looked up at all of them once again. “But it would be best to leave this area of the forest. There are mushrooms lining the Fae’s Territory, so if we stay outside that, we should all be okay.”

“But- magic _isn’t_ real,” Pixel said. “It’s just a story.”

“Sportacus wouldn’t lie!” Stephanie argued, arms crossed. Ziggy nodded in agreement.

“Adults lie all the time,” Trixie mumbled, edging close to the Fairy Ring and peering at the flowers, as if she could see the magic coating them if she looked close enough. Stingy hummed softly at her words, placing his hands on his hips.

“That is true,” he said. “But _Sportacus_ is a hero. He’s _our_ hero. If he says there are Fairies, I believe it.”

“Thank you, kids,” Sportacus said, relieved. “Now, how about we get going? We can head back to town and get a snack, then play _outside_ the woods for a few days.”

The kids nodded their assent, though Pixel only begrudgingly. And then Sportacus’s crystal _screeched_ a startled warning as Trixie stomped one foot. One foot that crossed _over_ the Fairy Ring's boundary.

A shockwave of wind and magic burst from the center of the flower ring, the warding around the clearing reaching a crushing crescendo for a moment before the magic seemed to all but _vanish._ And in its place, was a tall, dark figure, wings spread wide behind him. Light and shadow both _warped_ around him, drawn into his very being. His wings almost resembled a moths, and were a dark, deep black where they connected with his back. The black bled into a shining purple, which then lined patterned pockets of red and maroon. Pink stained the very tips, the bright color glittering as the Fae’s wings caught the light.

The figure near _radiated_ magic, but that fact fell into the background in the face of just _how_ familiar he really was.

“R- _Robbie Rotten?_ ” The children gasped, staring up at the familiar, towering figure of their villain. Robbie stared at Trixie for a moment, before slowly tilting his head to look at each of them in turn. Sportacus stood frozen, a flash of fear coursing through him as Robbie’s eyes met his own. Sportacus couldn’t quite tell if the villain’s eyes were burning black or purple, but it was dark enough that it didn't really matter.

He felt like the world had been tipped over onto its head. Robbie was a Fae. _Robbie Rotten,_ Sportacus’s rival and villain, laziest man in LazyTown, was a Fae, and Sportacus had never realized. Everything made sense, now. His eating habits, his disguises, his strangely successful trickery, his sleep schedule (or lack thereof). It seemed so _clear,_ now, clear enough that Sportacus felt foolish for not figuring it out sooner. But then, if Fae wanted to hide, there was very little you could do unless they let themselves be found, be _seen._ Like right now, with Robbie’s wings on display, standing in the very heart of his Territory, Fairy Ring at his feet.

Trixie moved to step back from the ring, but Robbie’s hand snapped out faster than Sportacus could blink and grabbed the back of her shirt. The Fae lifted her with unnatural ease, despite her struggling. She kicked at him, and he dropped her in the center of the ring, dark wings twitching.

“ _Brat,_ ” Robbie hissed. “Don’t you know the repercussions of jumping from a Fairy Ring without being _dismissed?_ ”

“Robbie,” Sportacus said, his hands lifted in peace as he stepped forward, “let her go.”

Robbie blinked, tilting his head. Stephanie stepped forwards, followed by Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy. The children were all clearly afraid - this was _not_ the Robbie they knew - but they held their ground.

“Yeah!” Stephanie said, nodding. “Listen to Sportacus!”

“You aren’t _really_ a fairy, right?” Ziggy asked hopefully. “This is a new game, a-and you’re letting Trixie go right now! Right?”

“Right!” Pixel agreed. “Fairies- _Fae?_ Fae aren’t real. This is just a trick!”

“Wrong,” Robbie sniffed, scowling at the two children. “I am _clearly_ Fae, and this is _not_ a _game._ ”

Trixie swallowed, hesitating, before tugging on Robbie’s shirt. His wings collapsed as he flinched, folding down against his back. His eyes returned to normal, wide and surprised, as the light stopped warping around him.

“I- I didn’t mean to step in the flowers,” Trixie said quietly. Robbie frowned.

“What? Oh, that? _Clearly._ ” he scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Only _idiots_ willingly walk into Fairy Rings. That doesn’t change the fact that there are _Rules._ ”

“So- so does that mean,” Ziggy mumbled, fiddling with the lollipop in his hands, “that- that you’re really taking her away?”

“No! He can’t do that!” Stingy exclaimed, stomping one foot. “She’s _our_ friend!”

Robbie sneered. “What on _earth_ have you filled their heads with, Sportaflop? Why would I _take_ Tricky?”

“I dunno,” Stingy sniffed. “Maybe because you enjoy taking our things? And keeping secrets?! _And_ didn’t tell me about your wings or _my_ clearing or-”

“That’s enough, Stingy,” Sportacus soothed. He looked back at Robbie. “I merely told them what entering a Fairy Ring entails. Please, Robbie, just let Trixie go. There isn’t a reason to Deal with her, or Claim her name or life.”

“...True,” Robbie said, his eyes once again glittering with glowing purple. “But is that _really_ the point?”

Sportacus’s eyes widened. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of him.

This… This was a trap. Not an intentional one, but this was an opportunity he knew Robbie wouldn’t pass up. The world felt off-balance. He was sure he should be feeling angry, should be furious that Robbie would stoop to this level just to get rid of him, should be upset that he was being chased from the town he had come to think of as _home_. But one glance at Trixie, standing in the center of a Fairy Ring, Fae beside her, was all it took to replace any anger he could have felt with a cold and tired helplessness. He bowed his head.

“I will leave,” Sportacus whispered. Shocked gasps greeted his announcement, while Robbie just raised an eyebrow.

“No!” Stephanie cried. “That isn’t fair!”

Pixel tapped furiously on his wrist computer. “There- there’s another solution, just hold on! I’ll find it!”

Trixie shook her head furiously. “Sportacus, if you leave because of me then I won’t forgive you!” She glared at Robbie, hands held in trembling fists at her sides. “Just stop being a big jerk already! This isn’t a fun game!”

Sportacus thought he could see tears welling up in not just her eyes, but the other kids as well. That was the final straw. He stepped forwards, meeting Robbie’s gaze with his own.

“I, Sportacus 10, propose a Deal,” he began. It was a wonder his voice wasn’t shaking. “I will leave Lazytown, _forever_ , if you let all the children go. Leave them be, and I will be gone. Just as you wanted.”

He held out a hand, trying to keep it from trembling. Robbie smiled, a sharp, dangerous thing that was only a sidestep away from being a sneer. The Fae stepped forwards, reaching out. And then he grabbed Sportacus’s wrist, tugging him a step closer to the Fairy Ring.

“No,” Robbie said, his smile becoming a grimace in an instant. “No deal.”

“W-what?” Sportacus asked, eyes widening. Robbie rolled his eyes, dropping Sportacus’s arm like it burned.

“You think after all the _effort_ I’ve put into running you out of my town,” he said, “I’m going to use a petty _hostage situation?_ A Fae Deal? What do you _take_ me for? I am not an amateur, or some two-bit stage villain! When, and that is _when,_ I get rid of you, it will be be from my own planning, not some _dumb luck._ ”

“But-”

Robbie spun on his heel, turning back to look down at Trixie. “But there is the little issue of you, Tricky.”

“What-” Trixie took a breath, standing straighter and glaring at Robbie. Sportacus couldn’t see the villain’s face, but stared at him regardless. He… hadn’t tried to get rid of him. Trixie crossed her arms, chin trembling even as she glared up at the villain. “What are you gonna do? It’s just flowers.”

Robbie's wings twitched. “I thought Sporty over there told you about the Fae?”

“He-”

“Doesn’t matter,” Robbie interjected. “He probably got it all wrong anyway. Now… let’s make a Deal.”

“Robbie, _no,_ ” Sportacus growled, “you can’t make a _Deal_ with a _child-_ ”

“None of your business, is it?” Robbie asked. He knelt down, whispering something to Trixie.

Stephanie stepped closer to Sportacus, arms wrapped around herself in a sad approximation of a hug. “Sportacus,” she asked, her voice trembling, “is your crystal okay?”

“W-what?” he asked. She pointed to his crystal, safe in its casing.

“You’re really worried, but it isn’t saying there's any danger.”

“It’s-” he stopped, frowning. It wasn’t. It didn’t even feel worried. But- this was a _Fae_ , Trixie was _in_ his Circle, was making a _Deal,_ and- And…

Sportacus blinked, then looked closer. Robbie had refused to force Sportacus away with a Deal. He had stopped Trixie from breaking a Rule. He rarely used their names, though he surely could. His warding was meant to keep things away, not trap or trick. His wings weren’t flared in a display of power or aggression, but instead laid flat, relaxed, a show of peace. He knelt to speak easier to Trixie, refusing to hold any more power in this situation than he already did. This… this was _Robbie._

Sportacus let himself relax. He looked back at Stephanie, giving her his best, most comforting smile. “No, it is not broken. I do not believe Robbie actually means any harm.”

“Even though he’s a Fairy?”

“Fae,” he corrected, “and yes. Has he ever _really_ tried to harm anyone? Anyone who- who wasn’t me, that is.”

“I… guess not,” Stephanie mumbled.

Sportacus turned his attention back to Trixie and Robbie, biting his lip. Despite what he’d told Stephanie, despite his crystal’s silence, despite all the evidence he had… he was still worried. He watched as Trixie frowned, face scrunching up in confusion.

"That's all?" she asked. Robbie whispered something else, and Trixie’s confused pout shifted into a bright smile. "That's more like it!"

Robbie rolled his eyes, but held out a hand for her to shake, to accept the Deal. Trixie didn’t even hesitate, clasping the villain's hand with her own and giving it a single, firm shake. “Deal!”

The scent of burnt sugar filled the air again, the magic of the clearing rising in response to such a powerful binding charm being cast. Robbie stood up, still holding onto Trixie’s hand, and gently led her from the Ring. Immediately the two were swarmed by the children, and Robbie jumped back, hands raised and wings flared.

“You’re out!” Ziggy cheered, wrapping his arms around Trixie in a hug. Stephanie was next, followed by Pixel, and finally Stingy. Stingy glared at Robbie, pointing first to his own eyes, and then to the Fae.

“You do _not_ ,” Stingy said, “get to do something like this again.”

“ _I_ don’t-? I was-” Robbie spluttered for a moment, scrambling for words. “ _She’s_ the one who stepped into _my_ Fairy Ring! In fact, all of you traipsed into my Territory! If I was even a tad more like my brother, you _all_ could be dead right now, or enslaved. You'd definitely get roped into some evil scheme or another.”

Sportacus stepped forwards. “And I thank you, Robbie, for _not_ being like that. But, what Deal _did_ you make?”

Robbie hummed, tilting his head. “I don’t know if that’s any of your business, Sportaquestion.” he looked towards the kids, raising an eyebrow. “What do you think, Tricky?”

“It’s a secret!” Trixie grinned. That proclamation was met with a myriad of protests from the children, each of them begging to be told. Trixie giggled, clearly relishing the attention.

Robbie sighed, and Sportacus was suddenly aware of how _tired_ he looked. His wings fell limp, his shoulders were hunched, and shadows smudged his eyes like bruises. The villain slowly edged away from the group, and just as he turned away to leave, Sportacus flipped to his side.

“Robbie,” he said softly, carefully not mentioning the way the Fae jumped at his appearance, “why did you…”

“Why didn’t I take the Deal you offered?”

Sportacus hesitated. “...Yes. It wasn't really _just_ about getting me out of town on your own terms, was it?”

Robbie sighed again, waving a hand. His wings vanished, blinking out from existence as if they had never been there at all. “I can’t answer that.”

“...Can’t, or won't?”

“Same thing, Sportaredundant. Now… I have a nap waiting for me. Keep the children away from Fairy Rings from now on, alright?”

“I will,” Sportacus said, “but if they sneak to yours trying to get candy, I will not be held accountable.”

Robbie frowned, thinking. “Well… if they were breaking your rules like that, then maybe having them visit wouldn’t be all that bad.”

“Hey! Hey Robbie!” Ziggy called, and Sportacus turned to see the child running up to them, the others all watching. Waiting. Robbie glanced at Sportacus, as if asking for help, before looking down at Ziggy.

“Uh… Yes, Zippy?”

“Ziggy!”

“Whatever,” Robbie acknowledged. Ziggy pouted for a moment, before his eyes widened.

“Oh, right!” he exclaimed. “We all wanna know if you’ll come play with us!”

Robbie blinked. “Pardon?”

“Well, this game wasn’t super exciting, but it’s getting late, so- so, uh-”

Stingy stepped forwards. “We’re going to play board games at Stephanie’s house. Sportacus is _obviously_ welcome, but we want to invite you as well.”

“... _Me?_ ” Robbie asked incredulously.

“That is what I said, yes.”

Sportacus nodded, smiling brightly. “Come on, Robbie! It will be fun!”

Robbie grimaced, but hesitated. “I don’t really…”

“Sportacus will have to wait for everyone to take their turns, and we can play a game that also doesn’t let him run off to do push ups,” Stingy said. Robbie laughed, actually _laughed,_ and grinned.

“Alright,” he said. “As long as the mayor provides refreshments, I will join you.”

“Yeah!” Ziggy cheered. “You can walk back with us!”

Robbie blanched. “Er, no. I will, however, race all of you back. And, I will take one teammate. Winners get first pick of all refreshments and game pieces.”

A doubtful silence met his suggestion. Stephanie bit her lip. “Um, Robbie… You just looked like you were going to cry _walking_. You never win races.”

“I- I don’t have exactly the _best_ track record, no,” Robbie admitted, “but I have a trick up my sleeve this time. But if you all want me to take the _best_ things for myself…”

“No! No, no!” Stingy rushed to Robbie’s side. “I’ll be on your team!”

“Wonderful!” Robbie said. Sportacus shook his head. He knew what the Fae was up to here. Half of him felt he should stop him, but… he could let Robbie have his fun, this time. If Robbie hadn’t betrayed what trust they had between them by now, Sportacus was willing to believe he wouldn’t.

“Okay…” Pixel said slowly. “I guess you’re on. Even if you have a zero percent success rate in _any_ of your challenges.”

Trixie shrugged. “An easy win is still a win.”

“Okay everyone,” Sportacus said, nipping what was surely going to become an argument in the bud. “Are we all ready to go?” He was met with a few cheers, and took Robbie’s silence as an affirmative. If he had a complaint, he’d have said so. “Then ready, set… Go!”

The children raced off like bullets- all save Stingy, who was held back by Robbie.

“No!” Stingy whined. “We need to win! Every step they take is another-”

“Calm _down,_ Sticky,” Robbie huffed. “I’m going to teleport us there- _well_ before any of those other brats reach Pinkie’s house.”

“You can _do_ that?” Stingy gasped, eyes wide with wonder. “Can you teach me? Can _I _do magic? Can I get _wings_ too?! Oh please, please, _please-_ ”__

____

”We’ll see about that, Sticky,” Robbie sighed. He glanced up at Sportacus. “You should be making sure your brood doesn’t get lost, Sportaloser. We’ll meet you in time for you all to admit that we won.”

____

With that, he put a hand on Stingy’s shoulder, snapped his fingers, and the two disappeared.

____

____

In the midst of board games, cookies, and Stingy’s dramatic telling of what was surely a boring teleportation, no one really remembered the Deal Trixie had made. That is, until the next morning.

____

Fruit bowls filled with plastic fruit sat at every picnic table, everyone’s shoes had been taken and glued to their doors, Ziggy’s candy stash had been moved two feet to the left and organized to look like less than it was, Pixel’s games had been reorganized, and a dozen other minor inconveniences dotted the town.

____

It didn’t take long to find Trixie and Robbie sitting on one of the towns numerous benches, Robbie chugging a drink that Sportacus knew from experience that Trixie had given him, and would dye his mouth green for hours. From the look on the villains face, he knew, but from the fact he was drinking it still, Sportacus could guess that Trixie had added a generous mountain of sugar to it that she had mercifully kept out of Sportacus’s own drink two weeks back.

____

Sportacus smiled at the two, shaking his head. “I assume your Deal is done?”

____

“Don’t look at me like that,” Robbie muttered. “I originally only told her to do _three_ pranks, all on you.”

____

Trixie grinned. “It was a dumb Deal. I made it better!”

____

“You sure did, Tricky,” Robbie said, which was very nearly the highest form of praise Sportacus had ever heard from the villain. He opened his mouth to add onto that, to tell Trixie that perhaps she had gone a bit overboard, but his crystal interrupted with a shriek. Ah. Stingy needed help getting his stuff down from his ceiling.

____

Sportacus gave only a nod in farewell, making a mental note to speak to Trixie about this later. Judging by her grin, she knew. All the little problems he’d need to attend to today was probably part of her prank, and judging by the way she giggled as he flipped away from the bench, the trouble was far from over.

____

But with the fond annoyance and cheerful reactions from the kids, the bright grin on Trixie’s face, and the way Robbie was being _open_ with them probably meant the trouble was worth it.

____


End file.
